


As One

by avid_audience



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU (because he lives haha), Ben Solo Lives, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_audience/pseuds/avid_audience
Summary: Ben Solo absolutely expects to die when he heals Rey... but he doesn't. Why?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	As One

Ben Solo pulled himself up onto another ledge with a grunt. He was desperate to get to Rey, to protect her from the Emperor, to stand with her against him, and, above all, to know if she was even still alive. She had to be. He had survived, even after the fall.  
Finally, he pulled himself onto even ground. He looked around. The emperor had vanished, so had all the other Sith. Suddenly, his eyes fell on a tiny fleck of white in all the darkness: Rey. He dragged himself forward, continuing to crawl towards her on all fours when his legs had given out. She made no move.  
He finally reached her, pulling her into his lap clumsily. Her body was limp and lifeless; her eyes stared up at him, unblinking, unseeing, unfeeling. She seemed so small and weak now. Her entire being was devoid of its usual fierceness, strength, emotion.  
It was no conscious choice on his part. He just sat up straighter with her in his arms. Slowed his breathing. Calmed his mind and body. Reached out with the Force. And then he knew no more.  
When he came to, his pulse was fast, as though two hearts in his chest were racing each other, and his breathing was erratic. It took him a while to even out his heartbeat and breath, but eventually, they found a new rhythm. He sat up just as someone next to him was sitting up as well: Rey. A wave of relief flooded him. She lived, he had done it. Her eyes were once more filled with feeling. Rey looked at him and said softly:  
“Ben.”  
He did not know who made the first move, but suddenly they were kissing. He had, of course, kissed other women before, but never had it been this intense. Ben felt as though his heart would burst and he didn't want this moment to end. But end it must. He broke away from her and leaned back a bit. Breathed. Just looked at her face in the flickering lights. And waited.  
He was grateful to the Force that he had this last moment of happiness and peace, being here with her.  
Ben was waiting for his life force to run out, but somehow... it didn't. Rey was looking back at him, and after a moment, a slightly confused expression came over her face. He felt confused, as well; why hadn't he died yet?  
“Are you alright? You seem confused.”  
Rey was still speaking softly.  
“I was expecting to die, but... I still haven't.”  
That was the moment he noticed it. Rey's chest rising and falling... in unison with his own. Rey followed his gaze. A quiet “Oh.” left her mouth. She leant forward, placing her hand on his chest.  
“Our hearts, too.”  
Their gazes met, both of them taken aback.  
“Let me just try...”,  
Rey mumbled, and pinched her right arm. “Ouch!”, Ben exclaimed, rubbing the same spot on his right arm. “Well, that's certainly interesting.”, he murmured. Rey let out a breathless laugh at that, and smiled at him. Then she became thoughtful.  
“I think it's because you healed me... and I healed you.”  
“We shared our life force with each other. And now we share one life force. We are bound to one another.”, Ben said in understanding.  
Suddenly, the ground beneath them rumbled.  
“I think we'd better go.”, Rey said and reached out her hand. Ben took it without hesitation.  
And then they were running flat out, their hearts beating as one, Rey's hand in his, and Ben had never felt so free in his entire life.  
He made towards his TIE fighter, but Rey pulled him towards her X-wing. He clambered in first, and Rey folded herself into his larger frame and grabbed the controls. It was a tight fit in the cockpit. But Ben found he didn't mind at all as they raced towards the stars. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I just watched Rise of Skywalker yesterday for the first time and I liked it.  
> But: I didn't like that another character (Ben Solo) died at the end of his redemption arc. Yes, it is a good, clean ending, but for me, it always sounds like "Hi, I'm good now. Anyway, I'm off to not face the consequences of my actions. Bye! Dead now!"; and I think it would be awesome to show a character having to deal with the ramifications. (Okay, that's not really for Star Wars, but anyway…)  
> So, since I didn't like Ben Solo just dying, I thought about how they could have believably let him survive, apart from just saying "Yay! He lives!". And this is what came to me. I know there are probably dozens of stories like this out there, but I haven't read them and wanted to write my own version.  
> So, I hope you enjoyed this little snippet.  
> BTW, English is not my mothertongue, so if you see any mistakes or weird phrases, I would be happy if you pointed them out to me.   
> I'm thinking of writing more About this, so if you have a prompt or a request, please write to me =) Thanks!


End file.
